Catherine Elizabeth Sully Anthropologist
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Katie has decided what she wants to do with her life.


**Catherine Elizabeth Sully Anthropologist **

Clare Quinn

January 2011

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

Katie had always been in the shadow of her Ma and older sister Colleen both with Medical Doctor **(MD)** following their names. It had been a huge burden.

She was never like them she was a *Tom Boy* climbing trees, fishin and huntin. She loved being out with her Pa in the woods. She may have the looks of her Ma but she had the softness and compassion of her Pa. She cared about the environment and all living things especially what was happening to the Indians. She had grown up hearing the stories of the Cheyenne People their history and her Pa's love for them. Her beloved Indian Pa Cloud Dancing spent time teaching her their ways. Katie spoke their language that her Pa and Cloud Dancing had taught her from an early age. Her interest was unsurpassed with continual questions on everything from the beginning. Teaching Katie about the Indian medicines as he'd taught to her Ma a decade ago.

Pa had said "when you receive a gift you have to return it with a gift it has to come from your heart to his"

Katie would find something to gift Cloud Dancing the Cheyenne Medicine Man. He had a large collection of her short stories telling him of their walks and talks. Also drawings and paintings she'd done from an early age. It was a chronicle of their journey together.

She had a unique ability to pick up anything her Pa showed her. She could stalk and find game. She hunted like Cloud Dancing. Even though he now was married to Aunty Dorothy and they were much older. He still wore his traditional clothing and was an extremely proud man. His long hair was in a traditional style although greying. Hunting in the traditional manner as her Pa still did. They'd use a bow and arrows. Katie learnt that the entire animal could be used as in the past. All of the meat, hide, sinew and bones. Katie could tan a hide and make clothes from it.

Her brother Joe looked like Pa but had Ma's interest in medicine. He hated being in the bush like Katie they were so different. His preference was gazing down a microscope for hours on end.

All the times Katie was truly happy was out with her Pa. She saw the world as he did. Katie admired Sully and recognised that he was still a man of honour and genuine to his beliefs. Why she was still the only girl, who liked fishin, was nearly as good as Pa with a bow and since he'd taught how to use the tomahawk she excelled in that too. Boys at school would not compete with her as she usually won. She was good at schoolin as well. Usually always topping her class in school, in the tests that were set by their teacher for the end of terms.

"I knew ya'd fight me 'bout this. I'm going to university to study Anthropology majoring in Indian Culture". Said Katie then stormed off outside slamming the door behind her. "So there" she thought.

Michaela stood looking at the door. Ugh! Sometimes Katie was so stubborn. Suddenly she remembered with a smile when the house was being built by Sully.

Him telling her "I think I'd like a little girl so long as she has your eyes" After asking him if he'd like a boy or girl.

She replied "She could have but you realise if she does she will have my stubbiness too"

Sully had grinned and said "Just the way I like em"

"Oh! my she's just what we asked for" Michaela realised.

Katie had just returned from her finals at College. She had avoided telling her Ma and Pa what she wanted to achieve in her life. She already had a place at the University. She was so excited although reluctant to speak to her parents especially her Ma.

"There is a good Medical College in Denver now" Michaela had informed her. This had been the beginning of this confrontation.

Michaela was so proud of Colleen, Mathew and Brian the older children. They'd become high achievers. Although Mathew and Ma had differences when he'd only wanted to be a rancher. This was after he'd inherited the herd of cattle from Miss Olive. Katie had grown up with the countless stories of the family from the beginning. The stories had been both from here in Colorado Springs and Boston.

Now Katie was feeling the pressure on her to follow her Ma's footsteps to become another Doctor. It would kill her to be chained to the indoors, seeing only sickness all the time. Although she'd assisted in a few procedures she felt squeamish in the stomach. Looking the other way at the chicken fat her Ma had pointed out on one occasion. Her Pa who with Colleen assisted Ma in the early days said he'd seen it and felt as she did. She was only alive outdoors a free spirit. Breathing in the fresh clean air, especially during the cooler weather. It really made her feel alive. Also when riding her horse "Snow Bird" bare back in races against her fathers. Sully and Cloud Dancing reminisced about the day Michaela was gifted the horse from Snow Bird. Sully presenting her the immaculately handmade saddle she still used.

"She has Michaela's spirit" the Indian told his brother.

"Yes she certainly is a force of nature" Sully agreed both men nearly falling off their mounts laughing at the memory.

Ma had always tried to impress on her and Joe as he liked to be called these days her Boston manners, and etiquette. But here in Colorado Springs is where she'd been raised it was different. Her Boston Aunts and cousins much older than she, looked down their noses at her family. All accept her Aunt Rebecca who was the only one to visit Colorado Springs. She'd seen their way of life and was a little envious of its relaxed style of living. Katie had heard them snigger and heard the comments about Ma marrying beneath her station. It made her blood boil, Brian and Mathew told her about their first stay in Boston and their cousins fighting them about their rustic life style. Also about their friendship with the Cheyenne Indians who they had no idea about. Her Pa's first visit because he realize he loved her Ma.

But look at her Pa he was still true to his beliefs and he was honourable. He didn't dress to impress people. He did not waver. He loved the land and fought hard all the time to keep some for others. Giving all future generations a legacy of preserved land to be proud of including the Red Rocks. He'd taken her out and spent hours explaining how he'd lived with a Cheyenne tribe. This was after his first wife and her step sister Hannah had died. They were buried in the cemetery along with other family and friends who'd died there over the years.

Pa said the best thing after that was seeing her Ma fall face first in the mud the day she arrived in Colorado Springs. She always giggled and told her Pa she'd have liked to have seen that. His stories about falling in love with Ma the only Doctor to come out to Colorado Springs. That he adored that she was brave, and honest like him as well being a lady to boot.

Then the *family* he'd always wanted with her older brothers and sister. He always spoke softly when he was reminiscing about those times. They'd be lounging back against a log looking at the fire with a cup of tea before retiring to their bed rolls. The stars above in the black canopy of night like millions of small fire flies. Katie had seen the love and devotion her parents shared and only wished she'd be so lucky in her partner in the future.

Ma told about the visits to the Indian Reservation and the under hand way the army had tried to kill off the Indians. This was done with infected blankets. Reducing the areas where they could hunt, breaking treaties her Pa had helped to set up. They hired men to kill off the huge herds of Buffalo which were the Indians staple diet. Then they'd sent them to their death deliberately to Fort Cobb and Washita.

Katie knew all these stories told to her by the whole family about the days before she and Joe graced the family. She was so lucky and felt so loved.

Her Ma and she clashed on a number of occasions. Neither willing to concede a point fervently thinking their view was correct.

Sully thought "how did I get so lucky to have these two strong willed females in my life?" That word *stubborn* came to mind and he smiled broadly.

It was always up to Sully to bring some order and peace. He'd quietly get them to see each other point of view. This was usually at the dinner table at night as he detested going to bed without solving the problem between the two most important women in his life. On this occasion he's got Michaela to tell Katie she'd consider it.

Michaela would come up to their room and sit in front of the mirror while Sully brushed her long hair now greying. He never had in all the years they'd been together tired of this duty. She adored his touch. She'd try to make sense of Katie's decision. Sully listened to her and then would remind her to remember the past. When Mathew was becoming engaged to Ingrid she had considered them too young. Then again when Mathew tried his hand at cattle ranching, followed finally to become the town sheriff. She had battled thinking of all the **what If's** that may happen to him.

Then there was Colleen's decision to be married before going into Medical School. Now here was Katie going to University. She was afraid for their daughter.

He said "Ya got to be kiddin she comes from a line of extremely strong women remember" laughing.

Michaela looked at Sully for understanding. Katie would encounter all types of predigests as she had being a woman Doctor, Michael reminded him. Sully again reminded Michaela about her struggle with her Ma and her decision to become a doctor. Move out West and marry that *Savage* who could only give her his love he chuckled. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for Katie to be doing something she enjoyed? Sully reminded Michaela that if she did not give her consent and reinforce that she would support Katie. That it could cause their relationship to be damaged. Take as long for both of them to become close as it had for her and her mother years before. Sully always managed to put everything in perspective for Michaela. He was right Michaela knew. Sully was a wise man and managed to balance her anxieties for the family with good sense. She gave him a kiss of gratitude. They shared a loving look in the mirror.

Next morning at breakfast Sully left them to talk going out to complete chores in the barn. Michaela spoke to Katie from her heart. She explained the struggles she and Colleen had had to endure being women in a man's world. She acknowledged that Katie was her own person and she loved the way she was so close to her Pa. That she would support her and was full of pride of her daughter. Katie jumped up and gave her Ma a huge cuddle and kiss on the cheek of thanks. Yelling out for her Pa to tell him she was going off to University.

At the Station a few weeks later all the family was present to farewell Katie. The Sully - Cooper clan nearly took up the whole platform. Her brothers, their wives, nieces and nephews as well as the whole town came to say good bye. The town had all come out on these occasions over the past decades. Michaela and Sully wanted to give Katie something special to keep with her. Michaela presented her with the gold pen she'd used since coming to Colorado Springs. Sully gave her the skin bag that Cloud Dancing had given him with his wedding shirt in. There were tears in all their eyes and nobody wanted to let go. Their embrace was interrupted by the whistle of the conductor. Sully and Michaela collapsed into each other laughing. Wasn't this so typical of Katie's life always in a hurry and needing to rush. Just like her entrance into the world in the woods so long ago. But feeling like it was just yesterday to her parents. She leant out the window yelling good bye and blowing kisses.

"No prim lady here" thought Sully with a chuckle he felt sorry for her class mates. Michaela had not managed to tame their daughter at all.

As they were leaving Hank commented as usual about how Sully tried to keep his strong passionate women in control.

Sully just smiled and said "Just the way I like em"

Hank just nodded. He respected this unique family but couldn't let them know that.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Forward**

Michaela and Sully where seated in the great hall of the University on Katie's graduation. With them were Joe and Mathew there as well. Joe had leave from Harvard as he was studying to be a Doctor and was interested in the sciences, finding cures for diseases. Mathew had missed Colleen's graduation so was determined this time to be here for his little sister Katie. Also among her guest was her Cheyenne father Cloud Dancing as well. Katie's male friend whom she had brought home occasionally was up on stage with the class as well.

Michaela and Sully held hands and both started to reminisce over the past couple of decades. They both were now approaching their early sixties.

Sully's greatest fear had been that his children would be *ashamed* and have *no respect* for him and his way of life. Today he couldn't have been prouder and looking back he realised that he had made huge differences. His children were proud and extremely loyal to him and his beliefs. He'd saved a President's life, he'd saved a Senators' sons life after he'd been kidnapped. That Senator had been Governor of Colorado State for awhile. He'd assisted with Indian Medicine during the influenza epidemic to save the whole town including his beloved wife. He had negotiated peace when Black Moon and Dog Soldiers were causing trouble with the whites and the town. He had saved Mathew and his leg in the mine cave in. Found Colleen after a freezing nigh and they'd saved her hand rfom frost bite. Then there was Loren Bray and Cloud Dancing's lives with his blood. He'd fought and won reprieve for some of Colorado's most beautiful areas for other generations to enjoy. Continuing to survey the land for development and having a say in the progress. Keeping the best lands and most pristine areas from the continual onslaught of development to civilization.

All his children were successful and achieving well in their chosen professions. Sully realised that he was indeed a lucky man. He was still very committed to his beliefs and his children shared those beliefs. Sully and Michaela had had ups and downs but they had survived and still shared a unique bond others only dreamed about. Being soul mates had cemented their union. Tears were swelling in his eyes he couldn't have been prouder of what he'd achieved with his families support.

How their children had grown Mathew a prominent lawyer in Colorado Springs happily married with children. Colleen and Andrew and their family lived in Boston and couldn't be here today as they were the organisers of a large Medical Conference supporting the under privileged. Brian had married Sarah and their family lived in Colorado Springs, he was a journalist contributing to all the major papers in the country. He had also published a couple of books. One had been on his experiences as a child growing up knowing Black Kettle and the Cheyenne tribe. His Pa and Cloud Dancing as well as the documentation from the Gazette had all been used for research. He and Sarah had one of their children sick today. Josef Quinn Sully was becoming a doctor just like his Ma.

Their tutor was a younger man Sully had met and helped years before to get the class started. Sully looking over the course content occasionally. The curriculum content was very unique as Sully was the only white man known to have lived with an actual Indian Tribe at that time. This was the first class to graduate. Sully had been asked to speak to this class when Katie was studying. He took Cloud Dancing along as well. Cloud Dancing was still a regal man who remained loyal to his culture. The group had learnt a great deal about the Indians and their struggle to survive. Sully dressed in his buck skins and he still had his unique long hair growing greyer now. Also his beads and Medicine bag with eagle feather for the occasion. He placed his tool belt with his large knife and tomahawk on the lectern at the front of the class. These had been his constant companions since going to live with the Cheyenne.

He'd given Katie a wink while standing listening to their introduction by their Professor.

Here they were now for Katie at her graduation over a year later. All the graduates from the whole school and their guests were present. Also many distinguished guest as well as the Professors of the university. The class had received their parchments. Time had come for the awards. Catherine Elizabeth Sully was summoned as dux of the class with a number of honours. All her class knew she deserved the honour and were happy for her especially her young beau. Education was coming of age Michaela thought happily.

She'd been asked to say a few words. She looked directly at her Pa and commenced.

When I was little ***MY PA*** taught me about his *_Cheyenne family* _she repeated it in the Cheyenne language_..._

**The end.**

These are my thoughts as one of Sully's children should take after him.

I acknowledge that Josef's name has been used by other writers. It is really the only conclusion for a son. Also I have expanded some other ideas that some dedicated writers have used.

This is another first attempt at this. Please be gentle on me. As I have said I am in oral story teller not a writer and am still learning. I miss Dr Quinn Medicine Woman.


End file.
